powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Strength/Enhanced
For a gallery of examples for Enhanced Strength, see here. The power to exert great strength from their muscles. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Hyper Strength *Increased Strength *Super Strength *Superior Strength *Superhuman Strength *Supernatural Strength *Titanic Strength Capabilities Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Applications *User can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Enhanced Combat since attacks are more effective. *Enhanced Jump *Shockwaves through clapping of the hands. Techniques *Heavy Strike *Impale *Pulverization *Razor Foot *Razor Hand *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp Levels *Peak Human: Possess enough strength to lift over twice ones own body weight. *Supernatural: Gain supernatural strength that come in three levels. **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and large boulders. **Type II: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive aircrafts. **Type III: Ex: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. *Absolute: Incalculable strength that allows user to lift astronomical structures such as being capable of lifting entire planets with ease and distorting the very fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations *Usually accompanied with Enhanced Durability, since user's muscle's would have to be very durable to lift such weight. *If enhanced, some may possess Muscle Manipulation. *May stem from Enhanced Senses. *Other abilities like Density Manipulation could also in enhanced strength. *Mimic powers of more solid elements, like Metal Mimicry or Earth Mimicry, could also give someone enhanced strength. *Self-Muscle Manipulation/Musclemass Enhancement *Structure Weakening Limitations *Balance, gravity, and mass still affect the user. *Users are still susceptible to Newton's Three Laws of Motion. *Strength does not equal durability. If a user were to attempt to lift something extremely heavy over their head, their bones and joints could snap. *May damage environment/other people without meaning or noticing. *There may be a limit to how strong a user can become before it's dangerous for themselves to use.(Ex: Gentle) *May be limited to certain limbs. Known Users Comics Anime/Manga Television Movies Video Games Literature *Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow via cybernetic anatomy (The Young Guardians book series) *Patrick Donovan via heat absorption (The Young Guardians book series) *Lionblaze (Warriors) *Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) *Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) *Pippi Longstocking (Pippi Longstocking series) *Vampires (Twilight) *Alek Filipov (Ripley's Bureau of Investigation) *Vampires, werewolves and vampire (or werewolf) chameleons (Shadow Falls) Mythology *Heracles/Hercules (Greek/Roman Mythology) *Bheema (Mahabharata/Hindu Mythology) Gallery SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg| SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are all infused with the cells and genes of an extraterrestrial which significantly increases their overall physiology and might. Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Strength Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Article stubs Category:Peak Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement